Foray
by glasswrks
Summary: This is a story I wrote back in 1999. It's a Willow/Giles, Angel/Buffy, Xander/Cordelia story. This takes place before Oz, Tara or Faith entered the picture and I would consider it AU in nature.
1. Chapter 1

Foray

By A.M. Glass

**COPYRIGHT:** September 1998 - March 1999.

**REVISED:** October 2001.

**SECOND REVISION:** December 11th, 2004.

**RATINGS:** (USA) T (UK) 12A (AUS) PG.

**SHOW DISCLAIMER:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with _"Buffy the Vampire Slayer"._ No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The _"X-Files"_ belong to Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox. _"Xena: Warrior Princess"_ belong to UNVERSIAL/MCA, RENAISSANCE PICTURES. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it, I don't own any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it. If I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE October 2000:** The family relationships you find in this story are NOT like the ones portrayed on the series. I didn't come into it until mid-way through the second season. So, you'll see some differences in how Willow and Xander interact with their parents. I've made some changes regarding time zones, as I wasn't aware how many hours separated the U.K. from America. I used a 12 hour time difference. I now know its only 8 hours so I've gone back and adjusted the story to reflect the change. Hopefully it has not affected the story in an adverse fashion.

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE December. 11th, 2004**: Hi. As you can see by the date, it's been a while since I've visited this story. I started reading it again and I realized that changes needed to be made. Not _major_ ones, however I think the ones I've added will provide more depth to the story, giving us insight to the characters. Of course I could just be blowin' smoke, who knows? Anyhow, I hope you'll like the revisions.

**SPECIAL THANKS:** To my beta reader, Tracy. Well Trace, here I go. Wish me luck and thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help and input for the past 6 months (see 1999).

* * *

**PART 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

She moved her hands slowly across his chest, feeling the hard muscles quiver at her touch. This was something they both wanted, it was the moment of truth.

Would this foray into physical intimacy bring them closer, or would it crush the budding romance started five months ago...

Willow was sitting in front of the computer terminal in the high school library, searching the net for information Giles needed, when she heard a crash. Startled, the young Slayerette jumped to her feet, reaching out for the crucifix she kept with her, she moved cautiously in the direction of the crash.

"Giles?" the redhead whispered.

There was no reply.

As she edged closer to the door that led to his office she wished Buffy were with her, or even Xander.

'_He's probably out with Cordelia. I can't believe he going out with her,'_ she thought.

Peering into the office, Willow was puzzled by what she saw. Giles was in the arms of Drusilla of all people. _'This isn't happening,' _she thought, shaking her head in amazement. "Giles!" she screamed as Drusilla bent forward towards his neck.

Instinctively Willow held the crucifix up, as Dru shoved the Watcher aside knocking him into his file cabinet where he collapsed. The action momentarily distracted Willow, giving the mad vampire a chance to escape as she pushed her way past the teenager. Getting back to her feet, Willow quickly went to his side.

"Um... thank you Willow," he said, when she helped him up.

"Are you alright? How did Drusilla get in here?" she asked as she looked out the door.

"I'm, I'm not sure. She must have come in while we were out earlier," he explained, looking for his glasses. _'Ah, there they are,'_ he thought as he picked them up.

"You're bleeding!" Willow cried out.

"What?" he asked.

The young woman reached out and gently touched librarian's neck. Rupert saw his blood smeared on it. "Oh... Oh my," he said as he felt the side of his neck.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Willow asked. She could see the troubled look on his face and felt him trembling as she took his hand into hers. "Giles where's the first aid kit?" she repeated.

"Um, it's... uh, it's in the top drawer, over there," he responded, somewhat relieved once the beautiful hacker had let go of his hand. He'd hoped he hadn't given himself away and that Willow would think the tremor she obviously felt was due to shock. He watched as she got the kit and looked inside for something to clean his wound. She turned and smiled shyly at him, making his heart ache with the longing he felt for her.

Rupert Giles, Sunnydale's High School Librarian, Buffy Summers' Watcher, was helplessly in love with Willow Rosenberg. He had done everything he could think of to bury his feelings for her, going as far as dating Jenny Calendar, a fellow teacher at school.

He knew from the beginning that the relationship with Jenny was doomed. Whenever they had gone out, his mind would eventually drift to Willow. Wondering what she was doing, was she safe? Million of things.

He'd recently told Jenny that he didn't think it would work out between them, not surprisingly, she agreed with him.

"_Find what you're looking for Rupert. Find it and keep it,"_ she had told him.

Even now as he stood before Willow, he was tormented by the fact that he would see her practically every day. Would see her smile; hear her voice, be touched by her gentleness, yet by circumstances beyond his control he was unable to express how he felt. He was frightened - deathly so that she would see him as a dirty old man. Someone who couldn't keep himself in check.

"Giles... Giles, are you there?" Willow asked, waving her hand in front of his face, having noticed his distracted look.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out why Drusilla attacked me," he responded.

"Oh, okay, why don't you sit down? You're taller than I am," she said.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked thoroughly confused by the request.

"You'll have to sit down, or I won't be able to take care of the scratches on your neck," she explained.

"Yes, yes, of course. Silly of me," Giles replied as he sat down.

"You are going to Buffy aren't you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" the Slayer said, having just walked into the office.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Startled, they turned around they hadn't heard Buffy come in.

"Tell you that he was attacked by Drusilla!" the hacker said quickly, hoping her heart would stop trying to escape from her chest, having been surprised by Buffy's silent entrance.

"WHAT!" the vampire slayer exclaimed.

"There is nothing to get excited about Buffy, I'm... I'm quite alright, thanks to Willow," Giles stated.

"I didn't do anything..." Willow began.

"Yes, you did. If it hadn't been for you, I might have ended up as some kind of late night snack," Giles told her smiling briefly before reaching for her hand and continuing, completely forgetting about Buffy. "You saved my life, and I will be eternally grateful to you Willow."

"Hey, like I hate to break up this love fest here, but what are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

Giles quickly released Willow's hand, but not before he noticed the blush on her cheeks. "Nothing, She's long gone by now," glancing at his watch, it was past three in the morning. "And I think the best plan would be for me to take you both home. It's late."

"Could I finish what I'm doing first?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Yes... yes, of course Willow," he told her, then turned his attention to the slayer. "How did things go tonight Buffy?" Giles asked.

"The usual, dusted a few badies, nothing much. I did see Xander and Cordelia at the Bronze earlier..." she said.

"Really?" Willow asked, trying to be nonchalant about them going out.

"Yeah... they weren't there long," Buffy replied. She could see how much it hurt her friend to hear about them, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. _'That boy is so blind,'_ she thought.

"Okay Giles, you're done," the redhead exclaimed.

"Thank you again," he replied as he stood up.

"Well we better head out. I'm going to check on things, to be on the safe side," the slayer said.

"We'll wait here for you, do be careful," Giles told her.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy left them and made a tour of the halls. Grabbing his coat, Rupert escorted Willow out of his office, locking the door behind him. "Shouldn't you get your things?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as walked back over to the computer terminal. "So, Giles have you thought about buying a computer like I've asked?" she said as she logged off.

"As a matter of fact, um, I have," he answered.

"And?"

"I'm not sure I want anything to do with that dread machine," he replied.

"Giles," she said exasperated, "It'll make your life so much simpler. I'll teach you, no charge," she said laughing.

"I'll... uh... I'll give it more thought, but I won't promise anything," he told her.

Willow nodded as she began devising strategies to get him to buy a computer. Grabbing her coat, she began to put it on, when Giles walked over to her. Her heart began beating faster, _'Why is that?'_ she pondered.

"Allow me," he said, taking her coat, holding it out.

Willow slipped her arms through. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I'll come back later, after school," she noticed the blank expression on his face. "To get the information you needed?"

"Ah, yes," he answered.

"I was a bit distracted earlier," the hacker said.

"I can see how Drusilla's unexpected visit might have curtailed your search. Not that anything else would," Giles responded smiling, knowing Willow would have been at the computer all night if Drusilla hadn't shown up. "I have the utmost faith in you Willow."

They both looked at the library door when Buffy returned.

"Any problems?" the Watcher asked.

"Nada. It's as quiet as a crypt... not that any of the crypts we've seen have ever been quiet," Buffy replied.

"Shall we go then?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I've got a history exam today. I can't wait," Willow said, getting a look from Buffy. "Can I help it if I like school?"

"_Like?_ Excuse me, did you say "Like?"" she asked, watching her friend nod her head. "Love, adored, can't live without, maybe... but like?" Buffy responded.

"I think it's very commendable of Willow, if I do say so myself," the librarian said in her defense.

"You would Giles. So, are we leaving or what?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, let's go, otherwise you'll both have some serious explaining to do," Giles replied.

The trio left the school; Giles dropped Buffy off first, waiting until she had entered her home before beginning his drive to the Rosenberg residence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The drive was a quiet one, as both Willow and Giles were lost in thought.

Willow went back over the events of the past few hours. She felt she had a strong bond with the Englishman, she trusted him, perhaps more than she trusted Xander, which said a lot in her book.

She thought back to a dream she had about him almost a week ago, one that left her feeling quite... _'Aroused?'_ she asked herself, as she looked out the window.

Rupert glanced over at the beautiful redhead sitting beside him, seeing her reflection in the window. _'What is making you smile that way?'_ he wondered.

Before they knew it, they had arrived in front of Willow's home parking his car Giles opened his door and stepped out. "Wait a moment Willow," he asked, looking around carefully. He was going to make sure before he let her out of the relative safety of the car, that there was nothing that could pose a threat to them, especially the hacker.

Only when he thought it was safe, did he go around the other side of his car and open the door for her.

"Thank you Giles," she had never known him to be so protective of her.

"It is my pleasure Willow. I'll see you to your door," he said, as he gestured her to walk in front of him.

"You don't have to..." she began.

"I know I don't have to Willow. I want to. Unless you'd rather not be seen with a stuffy old librarian," he told her, getting ready for her refusal.

"You," Willow paused, "are not old Giles. Stuffy... maybe. Lead the way kind sir," she replied smiling, taking his arm.

Grinning, Giles walked Willow to her front door, wishing it could have been longer. He moved aside as she put the key in the lock, opening the door.

Willow stepped into her house, turning around she said, "Goodnight Giles, I'll see you later?"

"Of course Willow. Goodnight," he replied. He started to walk back towards his car, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He saw Willow standing there looking away, as if she were afraid to face him. Concerned he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The hacker looked at him and before he could react, she kissed him on the cheek, and ran back into the house closing the door behind her.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there before he walked back to his car. He had absolutely no idea how he had been able to drive home without having an accident.

'_She kissed me. She actually kissed me,'_ he thought in utter amazement.

It was the perfect ending to an eventful evening closing the door behind him; Rupert entered his kitchen and filled his tea kettle with water placing it on the stove.

He tried not to dwell on the kiss but he knew that would be impossible. After the water had come to a boil he fixed himself a soothing cup of tea, taking it with him, as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Why did she kiss me, I wonder?" he asked himself, taking a careful sip from his steaming cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 4**

"I don't believe I kissed him," Willow exclaimed, as she went upstairs to her room. "What was I thinking?" she groaned. She tossed her pack on her bed and went to her computer checking for e-mail. Having replied to the few she had, she went to bed. Throughout the rest of the night she tossed and turned as she dreamt of the kiss and other things.

When the morning came both Rupert and Willow were exhausted, each for their own reasons.

They both knew the consequences of the kiss could cause serious ramifications to their friendship if left unspoken.

Rupert arrived at the school earlier than usual he hadn't been able to sleep. Each time he had drifted off, the beautiful redhead would invade his dreams, filling his thoughts with images that were best left alone - locked away.

Walking down the crowed halls of the high school, Willow knew she was avoiding the library - avoiding Giles. She hadn't seen Xander or Cordelia but she had spoken with Buffy earlier during class. She didn't have the nerve to tell Buffy about the kiss, she had no idea how Buffy might react and there was no way she was going to tell Xander.

By the time school had let out for the day Willow knew that she would have to face Giles. Walking to the entrance of the library she desperately tried to think of something to say - some explanation for her actions last night.

Giles had been pacing up and down for most of the day only to glance at the entrance whenever he heard the door open. He admitted to himself that he was waiting for Willow to arrive. He wanted to talk to her - more than that, he just wanted to see her. He knew under normal circumstances Willow would have been here by now. She would have been keeping him company while they researched. Now he wondered if she was going to show up at all.

Pausing outside the library doors the shy young woman stood, debating if she should go in or not. Her mind was made up for her when Xander arrived.

"Hey Wills," he said.

"Um, hi Xander," she replied.

"So, why are we standing outside?"

"No reason, really," she answered.

Nodding his head, Xander pushed the door open, "Well let's get going," he said dragging Willow behind him.

Giles looked up to see both Willow and Xander coming through the door. His heart sank he had been hoping to see her alone.

"Hey G-man, how's it going?" Xander asked.

"Good afternoon Xander, Willow. To answer your question, things are looking up," he replied.

"Um, I'm going to get to work on finding that information you needed Giles," Willow said as making her way to the computer terminal as fast as she could.

"Thank you Willow," he told her before returning his attention to Xander. "Well Xander, what brings you here? I haven't seen you for a few days," Giles asked the young man, crushed by Willow's behavior.

"I told Cordelia I'd be here, thought I could help out..." he stopped and looked over to Willow who was staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"You did say _'Help out',_ didn't you?" the hacker asked skeptically.

"HA HA very funny. Yes, I did say I wanted to help out. If you needed my special talents," he replied.

"And what exactly might these special talents be Xander?" Giles asked.

"You know..." he was at a sudden loss.

"Research?" Willow supplied.

Snapping his fingers, "That's it, research."

"Ah, research. There is something you can do for me then Xander..." Giles began.

"Name it," the teenager eagerly responded.

"Could you go to this address?" Giles said as he wrote it down on a slip of paper, "Ask for Jason Mercury, tell him I've sent you and he'll give you a package. It contains some rare books on the occult." He gave the slip of paper to Xander, who frowned.

"This is on the other side of town," Xander said after reading the address.

"Is there a problem? Perhaps I could find someone else to do it."

"No, no. It's not a problem," his eyebrows raised as a thought came to him. "I'll ask Cordy for a ride, we're supposed to go out later anyway. Wills do you want to go with us to the Bronze?" he asked his best friend.

"Go with you and Cordelia?" she replied.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Besides, I wanna pump you for some information, you know... about girls, seeing as you are one." he asked.

Giles ached to take Willow into his arms. _'How could he do that to her? How_ _could he ask her to give him advice about women?'_ he asked himself.

"No thanks Xander, I've really got to get this for Giles, he needs me here. Don't you Giles?" she asked, silently pleading with her eyes.

"Yes... yes I do. I'm sorry Xander, but I need Willow with me," he said, _'Always,' _he continued silently.

"Okay, I'm going to see if I can catch up with Cordy. See you guys, I'll bring the books by later tonight G-man," Xander said as he was leaving the library.

"Xander," Giles called out.

"Yeah," he replied stopping at the entrance.

"I don't plan on staying late tonight. Why don't you call first, if I'm not here, just drop them off tomorrow, alright?" Giles said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Xander replied, "No problem, bye Wills," and left the library.

"Bye..." Willow's response died on her lips, he left before she could finish.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Turning to the young woman, Giles walked over to her, the look on her face made him want to die. _'Damn you Harris,'_ he thought. "Willow, I do believe we should talk," Giles began.

"I guess we should," she agreed.

"But not now, would you mind if we spoke later, is that all right?" he asked.

"Later would be good," Willow answered.

"Fine, I'll be right back, there's something I need to do. I shan't be long," he explained.

"Oh, no, take your time. No need to rush on my account," she responded, hoping he'd take as long as he could.

"I'll see you later," he said.

Willow watched as Giles left the library, wondering where he was heading to, before going back to her research. An hour had passed before he returned. Willow glanced up from the terminal to see him coming in with a grocery bag in his hands.

"I'll be with you momentarily," he told her as he entered his office.

Feeling an impending sense of doom, she continued to down load several articles she believed he could use on disk.

Poking his head out of his office, Giles cleared his throat, "Willow, could I have a word with you please?"

"Sure," she replied, although it took a few seconds for her legs to respond to her commands to get up from the desk. As she walked towards his office, she noticed how dry her mouth was and how she kept having to wipe her hands on her pants. Reaching the door, she stood there for a few seconds gathering courage, taking a deep breath, she stepped into his office, she said, "You wanted to... see..." she could not believe her eyes.

"I'm... I'm not quite sure about this," Giles told her, watching the young woman's eyes practically pop out of her head.

"Are those for me?" she squeaked.

"Um... do you like them?" he asked, as the hacker moved slowly towards his desk.

Nodding her head, Willow stepped closer still, there in the middle of his desk were a large bouquet of roses. Leaning over she inhaled the intoxicating fragrance coming from them. Looking over to Giles she asked, "But why?"

"For last night..." he said, quickly adding, "... for saving my life, for being in my miserable existence. No... wait," he said as he watched her bristle at the last comment. "I just wanted you to know, um, how much I value our friendship."

"Oh..." Willow replied feeling somewhat disappointed.

"You could ask me to do anything, and I would... within reason of course." Willow smiled as his practical side began asserting itself. Giles started pacing in the small office, "I've ah... I've had to keep my feelings for you a secret, locked away... please, just hear me out, it'll become clear," he said noticing her confused expression. "As I said, I've been keeping certain feelings I've developed for you secret. One, because of our age differences and two, because I know you have feelings for young Xander, and I respect them. Although I want to thrash him soundly for the way he treats you at times," he continued trying not to let his feelings for the teenager get the better of him.

"Giles..." Willow said.

"Please allow me to finish," Giles responded as he cleared his throat. "Um... I realize that you'll be turning eighteen shortly, in another four months from now, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're right," Willow replied.

"Yes, well I was wondering if you wouldn't consider it, I believe you might say _bogus?_ had started saying before Willow interrupted him.

"Giles! Just say it..." Willow demanded of him.

"Ah yes, I was wondering, could I take you out to dinner... or a movie perhaps, if you'd like?" he asked feeling uncertain.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, hoping that's what she heard him say. Although she was very intelligent, dating had always been a mystery to her.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Giles walked around his desk to where Willow was standing, taking her hands in his, he raised them to his lips and kissed them. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "Yes, Willow... Miss Rosenberg, would you do me the greatest honor of accepting my invitation."

Without a moment's hesitation the shy young woman nodded her head, "Yes Giles, I'd love to go out with you," she beamed.

A smile formed on the librarian's face. "Thank you, you don't know how happy you've made me," he said, the smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked. '_He hasn't changed his mind, already, has_ _he?'_ she wondered.

"We'll have to be very careful. There are many people who would look down upon this. Your parents for one and the school board for another... quite possibly the police" he muttered to himself.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" she said.

"Of course not. I hadn't given this much thought as I'd never intended to tell you how I felt," he told her.

"Why now?" she asked.

"Last nights' events allowed me to come to the conclusion that I would have most assuredly been killed or worse without your timely intervention. I didn't want another day to go by without telling you, no matter how you might've reacted. And then there's the fact you kissed me... why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"The truth is, I don't know why I kissed you, it just felt like the right thing to do," she shrugged.

"I see..." Giles replied frowning.

"Wait, you don't understand. I kept thinking about it and I wished..." she faltered.

"What?" longing to hear the answer. Willow couldn't face him, Giles reached over his thumb caressing her face. "What did you wish?" he whispered.

"That I didn't run into the house," she responded quietly. "That I didn't just kiss you on the cheek.

"Oh... my dear sweet Willow. I wished for the same thing," he replied.

"Really?" she couldn't believe that he might have wanted to kiss her in return.

Smiling, he said, "Yes... really."

"I don't suppose?" she asked, a shy grin appearing on her face.

"No... not that I don't want to, but, um, we're still on school grounds. It would be far too dangerous to attempt anything like that," he told her.

"You're right, um... I guess I had better get back to work," she said.

"That's a very good idea. I'll just keep the flowers here for you, until you're ready to leave," he told her.

"Okay, there are still a few things I need to check out before I head home anyway," Willow replied as they walked out of his office.

The hours flew by they both accomplished a vast amount of work in the short time they'd spent together.

"Giles..."

"Yes," he replied, while looking up from his books.

"Buffy isn't in any kind of danger from this is she?" the young woman asked.

Taking his glasses off, the Watcher rubbed his eyes before answering. "I'm not quite sure, I don't have all the information I need right now. Those books I sent Xander for should help tremendously."

The redhead hung on each word, her gaze settling on his mouth, _'His kissable mouth,' _she thought to herself.

Giles noticed that she seemed distracted. "Um..." he started saying as he put his glasses back on. "Willow, I...ah... I think it's time you went home. I told Buffy that I would meet her tonight," he said glancing at his watch.

"What?" she asked, coming back to reality.

"I have to meet Buffy shortly..."

"Oh sure, let me just get my things. I'll call my dad, he'll pick me up."

"There's no need to do that, I'll drive you," Giles said.

"I don't want to be a burden..." she started to say.

"You could never be a burden," he replied.

They left the library and headed for Giles' car. The librarian opened the car door for her, holding the flowers until she was ready, and then handed them to her, closing the door. Taking his keys, he unlocked his side and stepped in; starting the engine he backed out and left the school grounds.

On the way, they talked about subjects that held an interest to them. It surprised Rupert how much they had in common.

"Why are we stopping?" Willow asked, when Giles had parked his car around the block from her house.

"Do you remember our conversation, in my office?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Which part?" she replied.

"The one where you wished..."

"We hadn't stopped?" she asked, her heart rate picked up when it dawned on her why they hadn't gone straight to her house.

"Yes, that's the one," he said.

"I remember," she answered.

"Would you mind if I kissed you goodnight?" he asked.

"Gosh no!"

He smiled at her response, leaning across, he ran smack into the flowers. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 7**

"Oh... Giles, I'm sorry, let me put these down," Willow said as she placed the roses on the floorboard, when she looked back, she was staring into his face. She could smell the cologne he wore, it was spicy with a hint of musk, it suited him nicely she thought. Closing her eyes, she waited, it wasn't long.

Rupert leaned in once more placing his lips on hers. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft and warm they were. He felt his hand reach up and caress her face, wanting to memorize the contours of it. He would let Willow control the intensity of the kiss as he didn't want to frighten the young woman.

Willow felt something stir inside of her, but wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't exactly frightened of it - it made her want to figure out what was causing the sensation.

Whatever it was, she was determined to let it happen, wondering where it would lead her. Willow had only seen people kiss on television or in the movies - her parents - didn't count, they were her parents and she never had the nerve to look whenever she came across it at school.

It made her feel as if she were intruding on something private. Thinking back to the examples she had seen, Willow hesitantly parted her lips.

Giles couldn't believe the sensations coursing through his body when he felt her tongue shyly explore his lips. He parted his as well, wondering what she would do.

'Oh... Wow!' she thought when she felt Giles doing the same thing. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, when she felt the sudden departure of his lips on hers.

"No," he replied, "It just that..."

"What?" she wanted to know what had brought the kiss to an abrupt end.

"You haven't kissed many people have you Willow?" Looking down the young woman nodded her head. Alarmed that he might have offended her, Rupert quickly told her, "Willow, please look at me," he waited until she faced him. "When you parted your lips, I thought you wanted me to do the same and when I did... well, nothing happened. I thought you might have changed your mind," he explained.

"No... I really liked it. I liked it better than last night," she answered quickly before looking down briefly. "I just don't know what to do next. I mean I've seen movies," she offered.

"Oh... Willow. I wish I had more time, but I really must get to Buffy," he said.

"I understand. Buffy has to come first. She's the Slayer and you're the Watcher," she replied.

"Yes and right now more than ever, do I wish it wasn't true, but my duty to Buffy must come before anyone or anything else. That doesn't mean my feelings for you aren't important to me, you must believe that," he said.

"I do. I guess you'd better drop me off before it gets any later. You don't want to keep her waiting," she said.

"Thank you Willow," Giles said as he started the car once more and drove her home. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Giles asked after finally arriving in front of the Rosenberg residence.

"If I don't see you sooner," Willow replied, when they reached her front door.

"Goodnight, sleep well," he said as he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You too, be careful," she said, going inside, she leaned against the door after closing it. Sighing, she pushed herself from the door and made her way upstairs to her bedroom, smelling the roses he had given her.

**CHAPTER 8 **

"So what took you?" Buffy asked when Giles finally arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to drop Willow off first. Shall we get going?" he said.

"What are we doing?" she began, when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. She walked over to him and picked a rose petal from his jacket, she looked at him questioningly.

"Ah, yes, that must have come from the flowers Willow had with her in the car," he explained.

"Willow... our Willow?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yes, Miss Rosenberg," he said.

"I wonder who gave her flowers," the Slayer thought out-loud.

"As to your earlier question Buffy, we are here because this would make an excellent training ground for you," he said trying to distract the teenager.

"This dump?" she asked.

"Um, yes. This _dump_ as you call it is the best place for you. It's deserted for starters, has been for years, I believe you'll find it very instructional. After you," he moved aside to let the Slayer go pass him.

"Where or how did you find this place Giles?" Buffy asked, as she entered the warehouse.

"I _do_ have resources Buffy. I've had traps designed to suit your specific fighting style, which was no easy task, let me tell you. You have exactly one hour to get through. Each time you train, the set-up will be changed. This way you won't become accustomed to it," he said as he walked her to the beginning of the course.

"So I get in and out without hurting myself, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Buffy do be careful, there are some surprises built-in, and if you're not concentrating, it could be very dangerous."

"Thanks for the pep talk Giles," she said as she walked to the stairs that marked the starting point.

"If at anytime you wish to stop, let me know. I'll be monitoring you from that room there," he said pointing to a room set in the back of the warehouse.

"That bad huh?" she asked, "All right see you later," Buffy said as she started climbing the stairs.

"If you're not out in the time allowed, I'll shut everything down, and you'll be directed to the exit. Is that understood?" he asked her.

"I've got it, one hour," she replied.

"Good luck," he told her as he went to the monitoring room. Switching on the hidden cameras located throughout the course, he was able to keep track of Buffy's progress.

There were times his hand hovered above the over-ride button, which would have shut the mechanisms down, each time he was about to push it, she surprised him.

"Giles... can you hear me?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I can. Do you wish me to shut it down?" he asked her.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were there, that's all," she replied, as she barely managed to avoid the knife that came shooting at her. "You weren't kidding about this being dangerous were you?"

"No. I wasn't. I'm sorry to have to put you through this, but you must be prepared for any contingency," he explained.

"Got it," she said.

Buffy had managed to complete the course with time to spare. Giles was waiting for her at the exit when she finally came out. "That was excellent Buffy," he said as he handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thanks..." Buffy wiped the sweat from her face, and drank half of the bottle.

"That's enough for tonight, we'll do this twice a week," he told her walking back to the monitoring room. He wanted to get the tape he'd made of the exercise to study it. "Buffy, under no circumstances are you attempt the course by yourself, is that understood?"

"Alone, very bad. I understand," she replied.

They left the warehouse unaware that they were being photographed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMERS: Can **be found at the beginning of chapter 1/part 1.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

"So, how did things go with Buffy last night?" Willow said to Giles, as he sat down next to her.

"They went very well, thank you. How are you doing?" he asked briefly placing his hand on hers.

"I had some trouble sleeping," she replied smiling at the gesture, opening a math book she'd brought with her.

"Are you all right?" Giles asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I kissed a handsome man last night, and let's say sleep wasn't one of my top priorities," she said teasingly.

"Really. Is it anyone I know?" he asked, staring at the open section of her book.

"I think you've actually might have met him. He tall, very good looking, speaks with an English accent," she told him.

"I do believe I know the person in question. I can only say that he is a very lucky chap indeed," he said.

"Hey, don't you two have anything else to do except being cooped up in here?" Xander asked them, carrying a package under his arm. "Here you go. That was one weird book store you sent me to Giles," he told the librarian.

"Thank you Xander. If you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do. Willow, I'm sure you'll solve that math question in no time," he said standing up and left for his office. Xander took the opportunity to take his place, and sat next to Willow.

"Wills, are you okay?" he asked his best friend.

"I'm fine, why?" she replied, closing her book.

"Well, you seem distracted these last couple of days, and I hardly ever see you. When I do, you're always in here, come on, let's Bronze tonight, wadda you say?"

"Xander, I'll just be in the way of you and Cordelia," she told him.

"Oh, Cordy won't be there, she's got some shindig to go to tonight, way too formal for me. So say you'll go with me... please," he used his infamous lost puppy dog look on her.

If it had been anyone else, she would have laughed and walked away, or at least she'd like to think she'd do that, but she couldn't do it to her oldest friend. "Okay Xander, you've talked me into it..."

"Great, I've got something's to do for mom, I'll meet you there around eight?" he asked.

"Sure, eight's fine."

"Cool, see you later," Xander said as he got up and left the library.

Shaking her head, Willow wondered if she would always have feelings for him. _'How am I going to tell Giles?'_ Getting up from the desk, Willow walked towards his office. Peeking in, she watched as he went through the books Xander had brought in.

Smiling to herself, she stepped into the room, wondering how long it would be before he noticed her standing there. She decided to clear her throat, when it seemed like he wasn't going to look up at all.

"Yes, can I help you?" he said without looking up from the book.

Shaking her head, Willow moved closer to him, checking behind her quickly. Taking his head in her hands, turning him to face her.

"What's going..." he started, when she stopped the rest of the question by kissing him.

She let her hands run through his soft hair. She wanted the kiss to linger, but she released him, gasping for breath.

"On... " he sputtered.

Laughing, Willow moved around to the front of his desk, "It was the only way I could think of to get your attention Giles," she said.

Brushing his hair back into place with his hands, he knew he should have been very upset with her behavior. Anyone could have walked by and caught them. "Willow," he began.

"I know, I know, bad Willow," she said. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going with Xander to the Bronze tonight."

For a brief moment he thought his world had come to a complete and sudden end, until he recalled the way she had kissed him just seconds before. "I think that a splendid idea Willow. What time are you going to meet Xander?" he asked.

"Around eight," she replied, feeling disappointed that Giles really didn't seem to mind that she went out with Xander.

"You will be careful? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you... or Xander," he added hastily.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, we'll be careful," glancing down to her wristwatch, she knew she had to hurry, if she wanted to meet Xander on time.

"Call me... please, when you get home, otherwise I shall worry myself silly," he asked her.

"It might be late... " she replied.

"Doesn't matter," he said.

"Okay. I'll call you later, bye Giles," Willow said.

"Goodnight. Willow, have a good time," Giles told her as he stood up from his desk. _'Don't let anything happen to her,'_ he thought to himself as he watched the woman he loved walk out of the library.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 **

Willow had to admit that she'd had a wonderful time with her oldest friend. She couldn't believe some of the questions he had asked her, but it was Xander and nothing he said should surprised her after all these years.

It was well after midnight when Xander's father dropped her off at home. Xander walked her to her door, making sure she had locked it before leaving. Willow saw her parents, they had asked if she had had a good time, she told them some of the questions he'd asked, Mrs. Rosenberg laughed out-loud, and Willow could hear her father muttering something like, "I don't know about him." She kissed them both goodnight and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Walking into her room and closing the door, Willow sat on her bed she stared at the flowers. _'I still can't believe he gave them to me,'_ she sighed. They were very beautiful, the dark red petals glistening with the water she had added to them before she had gone to school that morning. She reached over for the phone, and dialed Giles telephone number while she kicked-off her shoes.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Giles?" Willow responded.

"Yes. Willow is that you?"

"It's me. I just got home a few minutes ago, are you all right? You sound different."

"I'm fine, I fell asleep. Buffy and I were training tonight, and I believe I may have over done it," he replied.

"Oh, Giles, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"That's quite all right, I did ask you to call me when you returned. How did your evening with young Mr. Harris go?" he asked her.

"It was fun, I'm glad I went. We haven't spent that much time together, not since he and Cordelia, you know," she said.

"Willow?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go out tomorrow, perhaps a picnic? There is a spot that I go to, whenever I need to take a break, I think you might like it," he asked her.

"A picnic, I'd love to go with you Giles," she replied.

"If you'd like, you could call me by my Christian name. It seems silly to have you use my surname all the time," he said.

"Okay, Rupert," she said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Would you hold on a second?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. He listened as she placed the receiver down, he thought he could hear... _'Don't go there old man, get your mind out of the gutter_.'

"I'm back," she said.

"That's quite all right, you didn't take long at all. I don't mean to pry, but may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," she replied.

"You weren't perhaps... um, changing your clothes just then, were you?"

"You've got good ears Rupert, I didn't have a chance before I called you," she told him.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, thinking she might have offended him somehow.

"No, nothing...nothing at all. It's just that I'll have that mental image to contend with while I'm sleeping," he replied.

"Rupert, I had no idea," she said.

"It's all right. The truth of the matter is, I... I find you very attractive Willow and well, without sounding forward, this will give me something to dream about," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, pleased for some reason.

"Yes, really," he answered, as his mind began racing, a grin appearing on his face as he thought about the hacker standing in front of him, slowly undressing...

"Rupert?"

"Um... I'm sorry, did you say something," he replied, shaking himself.

"No, I... I wanted say, um, I've thought about, well, actually, I've dreamt about us," she couldn't continue without feeling embarrassed.

"It gives me hope," he replied.

Willow could feel a smile grow on her face.

"I should let you get some sleep. I'll call you later, we'll discuss the picnic then, all right?" he asked.

"Okay, talk to you later, pleasant dreams Rupert," she said.

"Pleasant dreams Willow, goodnight," he replied. _'I love you,'_ he added silently. He waited until she hung up before doing the same, locking his fingers behind his head, he sighed as he thought about her.

"Gosh!" Willow exclaimed. Getting into bed, she reached over and turned off the light, and let her mind wander, not surprisingly on Rupert Giles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** This section is just a wee bit more on the Mature side, not by much. Also, please see some additional notes at the end of this part. Disclaimers, etc., are located in part 1/chapter 1.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Willow found herself in Rupert's arms, as he was carrying her across the room. He pushed the door to his bedroom open, never taking his eyes off her. Walking into the bedroom, he sat down on the corner of the king sized bed.

Willow's hand had not been idle in the brief time it took them to arrive in the room. She was busy caressing his smooth chest, feeling his muscles; she noticed how his body radiated heat, his strong and steady heartbeat skipping whenever she happened upon a sensitive area. She decided to test her theory by running her fingernails over the spot in question. _'Oh... yeah,'_ she sighed to herself, when she felt his heartbeat increase once more. Unable to keep her fingers still.

Rupert leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her arms went around his neck, keeping him firmly in place. In the back of her mind, Willow noticed an increase in her own body temperature. She gasped out-loud, pulling back from him, when she felt his hand move slowly from her waist, until he reached the curve of her breast.

He stilled his hand. He wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted before he continued his exploration. Willow looked at him, trying to convey with her eyes the absolute trust she had in him.

Rupert was transfixed, her beauty shone through unlike anything he had ever experienced before, or likely ever would again.

He saw Willow nod her head, giving him permission to touch, in his mind, a living work of art.

Willow's breath increased ten fold as he fondled her gently, his hand leaving trails of fire each place he touched.

She let her hand stray down his body, mapping it, each plain, and curve. She felt him shudder when she moved closer towards his waist. He stared deeply into her eyes, Willow had reached the top of his briefs, and she slid her hand lower, ever so slowly...

"NO!" the teenager shouted, as her alarm clock shattered the dream. Grabbing the offending device, she hurled it across the room, watching as it hit the wall and fell to the floor in a broken heap. "AGhhh, I don't believe it," she shook her head._ 'I was SO close,'_ she thought as she crossed her legs, her breathing ragged.

"Willow, are you all right honey?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked through the closed door.

"Um, I'm fine mom. I was having a dream, that's all," she replied, embarrassed by her actions.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't a bad one?" she said though the door.

"Mom, you can come in. It's okay. No, it wasn't a bad dream," Willow said.

Mrs. Rosenberg opened the door and stepped in, sitting on the edge of Willow's bed she looked closely at her teenage daughter, she took note of the flushed expression on her cheeks. "Well, I came in to let you know that your father and I are going out. We probably won't be back until late this evening, will you be okay?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure mom, I'll be okay. I'm going out later too," she replied, not realizing the smile she had on her face.

'_I wonder if it's Xander?'_ Mrs. Rosenberg thought. "Well, be careful young lady, and don't stay out too late, you know how we worry. Say hello to Xander for me," she told her.

"Um, sure, if I see him, he's probably out with Cordelia today," she answered.

"Okay, bye honey," Mrs. Rosenberg said, as she gave Willow a quick hug and kiss before getting up. She walked towards the bedroom door, only to turn around when she heard her daughter voice.

"I love you mom, have a good time, tell daddy I love him too," she said.

"I will, we love you too sweetheart, see you later," with that she closed her daughter's bedroom door, and brushed away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

She wondered to herself who on earth here daughter had been dreaming about, especially since it seemed that Xander was seeing Cordelia. Could it be the same person who gave had given Willow the roses she'd seen on the nightstand?

Sighing, Willow thought about going back to sleep, then just as quickly tossed the idea aside. She knew she had a snowball's chance in Hell, to get back to the dream exactly where she had been so rudely interrupted.

As she lay on her bed, she went back over the parts of the dream she could remember, blushing. Suddenly, she threw her blankets off and quickly went to her computer, she typed out what she recalled, as it slowly drifted from her memory.

Reading it over for the third time, the young woman knew her feelings were changing towards Giles. _'Rupert,'_ she said to herself. How far they went was still somewhat of a mystery to her, she glanced over to the phone, wondering when he would call. Hoping it wouldn't be while her parents were still in the house. She heard the car horn and walking to her bedroom window she watched as her father backed the car from the driveway and down the street.

Unfortunately for Willow, nature called before Rupert did, as she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The phone rang as she stepped out of the shower, so she rushed over to grab it, water cascading down her shoulders. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Willow, it's me Rupert, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked, hearing her catch her breath.

"No, I was coming out of the shower. I had to run to get the phone before the answering machine did. It's no problem. So, what time are we going to the picnic?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, drying her hair.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "What about one o'clock?" he replied. _'Shower,_ _she had to say shower.'_

"One's fine, where do we meet?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up around twelve-thirty, if that's all right?" he inquired.

"Great, that will give me some time to take of some things here first," she replied.

"I'll see you then," he said.

"See you soon Rupert," she told him as she hung up.

"I do believe I need a cold shower," he said out-loud.

"Rupert?" Willow asked when she opened her front door.

"Yes, it's me," he answered.

"You look... different," she said.

"Tweed isn't exactly what one would wear for a picnic, don't you agree," he replied.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Willow was in a state of shock. Her mind hadn't come to grips with how young Rupert looked, dressed the way he was. He was wearing faded blue jeans that hugged his hips, and a white long sleeved shirt that was tucked into his jeans, his hair following the dictates of the gentle breeze in the air. There was something else, something different about him. "You're not wearing your glasses," she said, unaware she had spoken out-loud.

Giles walked into the Rosenberg residence, replying, "No, I have contacts on today."

Closing the door behind her, Willow brushed past Giles on her way to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink, or are we in a hurry?" she asked, over her shoulder, showing him into the living room.

"Could I have some water please?" he replied. "No, we're not in any hurry."

"One water coming up, why don't you have a seat, I'll be right back. Would you like some ice?" she said.

"Yes, thank you," he answered, as he watched her head to the kitchen. He looked around the room it gave off a sense of comfort. In the corner he saw a piano and wondered if Willow played.

"So where exactly is this place you're taking me to Rupert?" Willow called out, taking the ice tray from the freezer.

"It's about half an hour out of town," he replied, entering the kitchen.

"AHH," Willow cried out, dropping the tray scattering ice cubes on the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry Willow, I didn't mean to startle you," he stated as he bent over to help pick the cubes up. They bumped heads.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Ouch," Willow said, rubbing the area where they had collided.

"Are you all right?" he asked rubbing his head. Nodding, the teenager took the ice cubes from Rupert, and tossed them into the sink. She felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him slowly. She gazed into his face, seeing the concern etched on it. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face towards him, anticipating what might happen.

Instead of feeling his lips on hers, her eyes flew open as she felt herself suddenly being lifted up and placed on the kitchen counter top. She was no longer looking up to him she was in a position where he would have to look up to her.

"I love you Willow," he divulged before he kissed her.

'_Oh,'_ she thought.

The growing intensity of the kiss drove all rational thought from her head. Her arms wrapped themselves around the back of his neck without a second's hesitation, as if she had done this countless of times, and not only in her dreams. She felt his lips part, he traced the outline of her mouth, she parted hers, Giles moaned when he felt Willow's tongue explore his mouth.

Willow had heard the moan coming from him, and wasn't sure whether or not she had hurt him somehow. When he moved up, his arms went to her waist, drawing her body closer to his. She knew then, the moan must have meant something good.

'_And good is good,'_ she mused briefly, as she hooked her legs around his waist, trying to mold her body into his. Giles unexpectedly broke off the kiss, leaving them both breathless. "No... don't stop!" she pleaded.

"Willow, we must. Lord knows I don't want to; I don't want to do anything you might regret later. Please tell me you understand," he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"I understand Rupert, I may not like it, but I understand," she detached herself sluggishly, letting her hands drift slowly over his chest, without realizing the impact it was making on him.

"Willow, if you keep that up, I may not be able to control myself..." he told her, reveling in the pleasurable contact.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she ceased her movements.

Shaking his head, he told her, "There is nothing to be sorry about, I love you so much Willow," he told her, hugging her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "You could never do anything wrong."

'_He said it again!'_ she thought. "I guess we'd better get going, huh?" she asked, not wanting to break the contact with Rupert just yet.

"Yes, I believe so. Come on," he said as he lifted her up and off the counter top. He smiled inwardly when he saw that she had some difficulty standing on her legs for a brief moment or two.

Although Willow had lived in Sunnydale her entire life, she didn't recognize the area Rupert had been driving through. After twenty minutes or so, he turned onto a dirt road, where he drove for another five minutes before he finally stopped. Stepping out of the car, Rupert went around and opened the door for Willow.

"We'll have to walk it's not very far from here. I hope you don't mind," he said, as he reached for the picnic basket and a blanket from the back seat.

"No, I don't mind," Willow replied, as she took the blanket from his hands, "I'll carry it."

"You don't have to Willow, I can manage," he said, closing the car door.

"I know that," she replied, as she looked up to him. "I... um, I wanted to hold hands, if that's okay?"

He smiled, "I'd like that," Rupert said as he took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Shall we continue?" Nodding her head, they walked side by side in a comfortable silence.

"It's beautiful here Rupert," Willow said as she looked around.

"I'd like to think so," he replied. "I found this place quite by accident, now I come here whenever I have the chance," he explained.

* * *

**A.N. PART 2**:

In case you had not noticed, Willow's dream has a _slight_ problem. You may probably go back and read it again after I explain or not, it is up to you. There are a few instances in _Willow's_ dream where you will notice what _Giles_ is either thinking or doing.

Such as: _He stilled his hand. He wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted before he continued his exploration._

Or:

_Rupert was transfixed, her beauty shone through unlike anything he had ever experienced before, or likely ever would again._

_He saw Willow nod her head, giving him permission to touch, in his mind, a living work of art._

Not so much of a problem if it _was not_ a dream. The person; in this case Willow, who is having the dream can not possibly know what the other person in the dream is thinking. The same is true if you are recalling a certain memory. You can say what happened, from your prospective, but you can not say what the other person may have thought or felt.

The funny thing is, it has taken me over ten years to realize what I did... that being said, I am not going to go back and fix it. I happen to like how it reads, but I do acknowledge Willow can not know what Giles might have felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 14**

Willow was stunned when they finally arrived. She had never seen a place this wondrous in her life. They were in a glen surrounded by trees, lush green grass swaying in the cool breeze.

There was also a vast collection of flowers, and a small pond. She walked over to it, leaving Rupert to unpack the basket, and could see by the rippling surface that it was teaming with fish. Turning around, she looked over to her handsome companion a huge grin came to her face, before she impulsively ran into his arms.

Rupert caught Willow as she launched herself, and he twirled them around before setting her down carefully. "I take that it meets with your approval?" he asked.

"Oh, Rupert, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here," she replied.

"I should be thanking you for coming with me," he told her, before he kissed her.

The rest of the afternoon was a pleasurable experience for them. They ate leisurely, and spoke of her plans for the future and of his early days as a Watcher. Willow shuddered whenever she felt his mouth close on her fingers, as they occasionally fed each other.

It was well past five in the afternoon when they finally decided to pack up and head back into town, they knew better than to be out after dark. Willow took one last look around, not knowing that it would be months before she returned to this special place.

"I'll see you in school," Giles told her as he dropped her off.

"Okay, I really enjoyed myself today Rupert, thank you again," she said.

"My pleasure Willow, you should go in now," he said as he looked at the way the setting sun highlighted her hair.

"Yeah, I guess I should," although she knew she should leave, she didn't want the _date_ to end, not yet.

Rupert saw her indecision, he reached over and placed his hand over hers, feeling the warmth of her skin. It was getting harder and harder for him to let go, his heart ached each time he saw her in the morning, and he longed for her each night. "Um, I should go. I'll call you later, if that's all right?" he asked.

"Yes, please, I'd really like that," she replied.

"Goodbye Willow," he said as he started the car, she backed up and watched him drive off. She stood there until she couldn't see his car anymore. She was overwhelmed with a sense of sadness that seemed to press down upon her.

She walked into her house and checked the answering machine. Three were for her parents the other was Xander saying he would call back later. Going into the living room, Willow sat on the couch. Closing her eyes, Willow went over the entire afternoon. Smiling to herself when she recalled certain events, she looked towards the kitchen, and wondered if she would ever look at the counter top in the same way again.

BRRING... BRRRING... BRRRING...

'_The phone,'_ she thought.

BRRRING...

"The phone!" she said out-loud, jumping up from the couch and racing to it before the answering machine picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Wills."_

"Oh, hi Xander," Willow answered in a lackluster tone.

"_Hey, don't hold back Wills, you might hurt yourself."_

"I'm sorry Xander, what's up?" she apologized.

"_Nah, it's okay. I tried to reach you earlier."_

"I got your message. I was out with a friend. I fell asleep on the couch otherwise I would have called you back."

"_I'm your friend Wills, let me think, ah... nope, I don't seem to recall us being together today. Who were you with?"_ he asked.

"Xander, it's none of your business who I went out with..." Willow replied surprised at the anger she heard in her voice, suddenly wishing she could take it back.

"_Don't take my head off I still need it you know. I'm just asking, that's all,"_ Xander said, taken aback at his friends' reaction to the simple question.

"You're right, I shouldn't have reacted that way, sorry. So, what's up?"

"_I need your help with a math test on Monday, wadda say?"_ he asked.

"Okay, what time do you want to come over?" Willow said.

"_Is tomorrow ok, say around three? I'll bring some munchies,"_ he commented.

"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to do something right now."

"_No problemo, see you tomorrow,"_ Xander replied as he hung up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

'_I wonder what time it is,'_ she asked herself.

It was just past nine p.m.; she had slept longer than originally thought. With all she ate on the picnic, she wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't really hungry. Giles had called they spoke briefly before he had to get back to the project he had been working on.

She went around the house, making sure everything was locked, and secured before she going upstairs to her room. Walking into her bedroom, she went to her computer, turning on the lamp by her bed, she proceeded to type her password, bringing her up her journal she began to write.

_Saturday,_

_Hi... it's me,_

_I think I'm falling in love. Yes, I know what you're thinking, and you'd have every right to think it's Xander... it's not._

_I don't want to write his name down just yet._

_We went on a picnic this afternoon, it was wonderful. No, it was more than that, it was spectacular, and I hope we can go there again._

_I've already written about the brief kisses we've shared [S]. It was nothing compared to the one this afternoon, when he came to pick me up._

_It happened in the kitchen of all places._

_I didn't want it to end, but being the gentleman that he is, he stopped, but [e.g.] not before I heard him moan._

_I made **him** moan._

_After we broke apart, my hands, little devils that they are, sort of ran down his chest. He said that if I didn't stop, he wouldn't be able to control his actions._

_The picnic would have been abandoned, and to tell the truth, I wouldn't have minded one little bit._

_I feel things, inside, kinda warm and fuzzy, whenever I'm around him..._

_Whenever we're together, I can feel my self-control slipping, it's so hard for me to keep my hands off him. I can't seem to help it._

_I want... no desire, need to go farther than we have, the kisses are wonderful, there's not doubt about that, nope, not a one._

_But, I need more... I think about kissing him a lot... okay, more than a lot, basically, all the time... I've dreamt, well, I won't say exactly what. I have to have some secrets... [E.G.]_

"_Bad Willow" ;^)_

_He's told me he loves me..._

_ME..._

_Willow Rosenberg._

_Not Buffy..._

_Not Cordelia._

_Or even Miss Calendar, which surprises me. I know they've gone out together, I was happy he had someone to be with, but I'm glad he's not dating her anymore._

_Me..._

_But, how do I know if I love him?_

_I've only my feelings for Xander to help me, and that doesn't or shouldn't really count._

_I've loved Xander for ever._

_I do know that I don't have the same feelings for _ as I do Xander, they're different somehow._

_I find that I don't think about Xander all the time, [S], well, not all the time._

_At least not as much as I used to do._

_I can't even remember that last time I wanted to kiss him... hmm._

_I need to put all of this into perspective. It's only been a few days._

_I have to be careful, or it might blow up in my face. But... it feels so right._

She sighed.

_Xander will always be there._

_Just out of reach._

_Xander..._

_He called earlier... I'm ashamed to say that I almost took his head off, when he asked me who I was with. I said I had been out with a friend._

_He told me: "I'm your friend."_

_I couldn't believe he said that, of course it's alright for him to go out with Cordelia, no problem. It's inconceivable to him, that I could know anyone else, that there would be someone on this earth that would consider me worthy enough to hang around with. NOT me..._

_Not his "Wills"_

Willow slowly released the breath she had been holding. Shaking her head, she knew she could never stay angry with him for long. Taking a cleansing breath, she looked over what she had written so far, smiling now and then.

"Okay, let's get back to it," she said out-loud.

_Enough about Xander, he has Cordelia, they suit each other._

She rolled her eyes.

_It's not like I can be seen walking hand in hand with _._

_Not yet._

_I have to give Buffy credit I've often wondered how she's able to handle her relationship with Angel. We talk... but there are just some things you can't talk about, even to your best friends._

_It must be... no, it's hard on her at times. Never knowing if this is the day some vampire gets the better of her._

_Or if Angel might die..._

_And talk about an age difference, he's so much older than her. He's older than anyone I've ever known, that includes Grandpa Aaron._

_Oops, gotta go, sounds like mom and dad are home... talk to you later,_

_Willow._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Closing the file, Willow went downstairs, opening the front door just as her parents walked up. She went with them into the living room and asked them how their day went. She told them that she had a wonderful afternoon, and that Xander would be stopping by tomorrow to study for a test on Monday.

Fighting off a yawn, Willow snuggled next to her Mom on the couch.

"Honey... Willow?" Mrs. Rosenberg said, looking down on her daughter who looked quite content to sleep where she was. _'My baby,'_ she thought.

"Hmm," she answered sleepily.

"Why don't you get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow," her mother suggested.

"Okay," she responded, leaving the warmth and security of her mother's side. She stretched, and placed a quick kiss on both their cheeks and headed up to her room.

Changing her clothes, she quickly slipped underneath the covers, looking out her bedroom window, she watched as moonbeams danced on the floor. Smiling inwardly, she let her mind drift to the picnic, letting the sights and sounds gently lull her to sleep.

Willow woke up bright and early the next morning. After taking a shower, she made her way downstairs. She found her parents at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, once she finished off a bowl of cereal she went into the living room and watched cartoons until her parents told her it was time to go.

The shopping excursion went well her parents had asked her again to go with them to New York. She'd given them the same answer, she didn't want to leave school and alter her grades... even if the trip was only for a week.

They had arrived at the house in time to see Xander walking from the opposite direction.

"Hello Alexander," Mr. Rosenberg said, as he got out of the car and began taking packages out of the back seat.

"Good afternoon Xander," Mrs. Rosenberg added, smiling at the teenager.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, can I help with anything?" he asked, looking at Willow's parents with affection.

"No, we're fine. You two go on. Willow told us that you were coming by to study for a test tomorrow," Mrs. Rosenberg replied, "but thank you for asking."

"Yeah, major math test tomorrow. I wanna pick Willow's brain for awhile," he said, taking Willow into a headlock and pantomiming opening the top of her head and peering in.

"Eww," Willow replied, after Xander had let her go.

"Yes... well," Mr. Rosenberg replied. He had never gotten used to Alexander's macabre sense of humor.

"Xander... let's go," Willow said, dragging her friend into the house.

"Women... can't live without me," he cried out behind him.

"I heard that Xander!" Willow replied.

"I don't know about that boy sometimes," Willow's father said, shaking his head.

"Just sometimes dear?" Mrs. Rosenberg replied, a grin appearing on her face.

Willow's parents took the packages into the house knowing that the kids would be studying upstairs. If it had been any other boy except Xander, they would have seen them in the kitchen, with books strewn over the table. He was the exception to the rule they had about boys being upstairs in her room.

After studying for about an hour, Willow called for a break. Xander breathed in a sigh of relief, and was grateful for the rest.

"Wills... don't bite my head off or anything, but... who did you go out with yesterday?" he asked.


End file.
